fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bishop
A Bishop (司教 Shisai) is the promoted class of a Priest, Monk, or Cleric. They are capable of wielding Light Magic and Staves. Usually Bishops have high Magic, Luck, and Resistance, but low Defense. They are generally used as healers, but can fight with magic. Originally, Mages promoted into Bishops, until Fire Emblem Gaiden included the Sage class. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Bishops are an enemy-only class that use Staves, Fire, Thunder and Wind magic. Priests promoted to the High Priest class instead. In The Sacred Stones, Bishops have the class skill, Slayer, which allows them to do triple damage against monsters. It is also possible for one to create a "Dark Bishop" by letting it use Stone (only obtainable via a glitch). Once the Bishop has a Dark Weapon Level at D it can wield conventional Dark Magic, starting at Flux. Slayer still works with Dark Magic as it is a class skill. However it is quite ironic, as Dark Magic is used to create monsters, as well as Gleipnir being the only Sacred Twin weapon to not have effectiveness against monster units. Maximum Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Wlv: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Mag: 20 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Build: 20 Rekka No Ken *HP: 60 *Mag: 25 *Skl: 26(M) 24(F) *Spd: 24(M) 26(F) *Luck: 30 *Def: 22(M) 21(F) *Res: 30 Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 15 *Mag: 29 *Skl: 22 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 40 *Def: 20 *Res: 30 Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 25 *Skl: 26 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 30 *Magic: A, Staves: A Notable Bishops Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Wendell *Boah *Gotoh *Gharnef *Volzhin - The Bishop of Doluna and the Boss of Chapter 12. *Malledus - Marth's tactician *Promotion for: Wrys, Lena, Merric, Linde, Elice, and Maria ''Note: Wendell and Gotoh are Sages and Gharnef is a Sorcerer in the remake. Mystery of the Emblem *Yodel - A Khadein Bishop serving under Ellerean and the Boss of Chapter 9. *Willow - The Bishop serving under in Hardin and the Boss of Chapter 16. *Nyna - The wife of Hardin and queen of Akaneia. *Lena - The Medonian priestess, Matthis's sister, and Julian's love interest. *Elice - The elder sister of Marth and the princess of Altea. *Maria - The youngest of sister of Minerva and Michalis and princess of Medon. *Promotion for: Malliesia, Yumina, Ellerean, and Linde Genealogy of the Holy War *Equus - One of the twelve Deadlords. Thracia 776 *August - A former Blaggi priest who later becomes Leif's tactician. Fūin no Tsurugi *Jodel *Oro - Boss of Chapter 11A. *Windam - Boss of Chapter 16x. *Martel - Boss of Chapter 18A. *Promotion for: Saul, Ellen Rekka no Ken *Renault - A former mercenary who worked with Nergal and killed Lucius's parents. *Kenneth - Possible boss of Pale Flower of Darkness. *Promotion for: Serra, Lucius The Sacred Stones *Riev - Excommunicated from Rausten and one of the six generals of Grado. *Promotion for: Artur, Moulder, Natasha. Path of Radiance *Oliver - Duke of Tanas; purchaser of Reyson *Tomenami - Father Superior of Palmeni Temple *Promotion for: Rhys Radiant Dawn *Rhys - the healer of the Greil Mercenaries. *Numida - the senator responsible for Daein in Part 1. *Valtome - a member of the Begnion Senate who took over the control of the Begnion Central Army. *Promotion for: Laura Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Eremiya - leader of the assassins hired to kill Marth. *Frost - the bishop from Medon. Trivia * Between The Sacred Stones and Rekka no ken Bishops use a different healing animations. In Rekka no Ken Bishops hold up their staff at a slight tilt while in The Sacred Stones Bishops simply use their attacking animation as a healing animation, holding the bottom of the staff towards the target. Gallery File:Bishop (F).gif|Concept art of a female Bishop in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Bishop FE1.PNG|Bishop sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Enemy Bishop FE1.png|Enemy Bishop sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Bishop.jpg|A male Bishop as he appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Bishop (F).jpg|A female Bishop as she appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Merric bishop.jpg|Merric as a Bishop in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Bishop Thracia 776.png| A Bishop in Thracia 776. File:Bishop animation.gif|A battle animation of Artur as a Bishop. File:Natasha bishop magic.gif|Battle sprite of Natasha, a female Bishop, in The Sacred Stones. File:FE10 Laura Bishop Model.png|In-game model of Laura as a Bishop in Radiant Dawn. File:Bishop FE1 Map Icon.PNG|Bishop sprite icon from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Enemy Bishop FE1 Map Icon.png|Enemy Bishop sprite icon from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE4 Bishop NPC.gif|Allied Bishop sprite icon from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Bishop Enemy.gif|Enemy Bishop sprite icon from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE7bishop.png|Bishop sprite icon from Rekka no Ken. File:Male Bishop FE12 Map Icon.png|Male Bishop sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Female Bishop FE12 Map Icon.png|Female Bishop sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Male Bishop FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Male Bishop sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. es:Obispo